phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy New Year!
" |image = The New Years Ball.JPG |caption = The kids looking at the New Year's Ball. |season = 4 |production = 402b |broadcast = 177 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = December 7, 2012 |international = December 14, 2012 (Family Channel Canada) |xd = December 31, 2012 |abcf = |pairedwith = "For Your Ice Only" | arc = | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD) | iTunes = }} It's New Year's Eve, and Phineas and Ferb build their customized multi-dimensional New Year's Eve ball and drop it to celebrate. At City Hall, Candace goes to a grown up party and makes a resolution to refrain from busting her brothers, but gains a relapse and tries to bust them before the clock strikes midnight. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses a Resolution-Changer-inator in his bowtie to make everyone change their resolution to follow him as their leader. Episode Summary It's New Year's Eve, and Linda has dropped Phineas and Ferb off to Vivian Garcia-Shapiro since she's taking care of all the kids tonight. Candace, who is in the car, is complaining about not being late for her first grown-up party. After the car drives away, Isabella can't wait to have fun, and Vivian comments on staying up late to watch the New Year's Eve ball drop, as Buford elbows Baljeet. Isabella reminds Phineas that another tradition is kissing someone special at midnight and hopes she can be kissed, but Phineas doesn't get the hint and says they're going to make a New Year's ball and drop it from outer space. Vivian, oblivious, says he has an active imagination. Isabella, disappointed, adds it's not active enough. Vivian goes back inside to make some hot chocolate and wonders where Perry went. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair, seeing Major Monogram wearing a snow outfit since the lair is frozen due to a broken heating system and the repairman was on vacation in Aruba. He tells Perry that they are in the same climate until a ball hits the background showing Monogram and Carl are on a tropical beach. He briefs to Perry that Doofenshmirtz is doing something at City Hall and has to put a stop to whatever it is before joining Carl for Jet Skiing. Perry, annoyed, leaves. At the backyard, the kids finish building the giant New Year's ball. Later, Irving, the Fireside Girls, and other kids arrive at the backyard. Phineas shows them the inside of the New Year's ball, including punch bowl sailing, a balloon room, "the bed of a thousand coats," an infinity slide, and a grand ball room. Irving then gets on the infinity slide and can't get off. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm keeps saying "Happy New Year!" so much that Doofenshmirtz keeps telling him it's not midnight yet. Perry arrives and is quickly trapped in a giant sparkling cider bottle as a cork. Doofenshmirtz explains him that he learned that there is a tradition in America of making a "New Year's Resolution" that he didn't understand since back in Drusselstein, any changes were forbidden. Since he lives where everything changes, he created the Resolution-Changer-inator that looks like a bow-tie and plans to change everyone's New Year's resolution to making him their leader and obeying his command to take over. At City Hall, Linda and Lawrence can't wait to dance in the party while Stacy and Candace remind each other that they're adults now. Candace tells her resolution is that she's no longer going to bust Phineas and Ferb, but her obsession starting to affect her until Stacy restrains her. Jeremy and Coltrane arrive to welcome the girls. Meanwhile, Perry escapes the bottle by shaking it until it pops him out; Norm comments that carbonation is fun. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz arrives in City Hall and asks someone what their resolution is, and then telling him, "That's what you think!" At a table, Candace keeps thinking of her resolution about Phineas and Ferb and her obsession keeps coming back. She gets so tense that Stacy tries to calm her down, telling her that it's just a temporary relapse. As Jeremy comes by and asks her about her New Year's resolution that Stacy told him, she quickly goes to the restroom and Jeremy realizes that she's experiencing a relapse. Doofenshmirtz continues asking people about their resolution, and Perry arrives. Doofenshmirtz tells him that this is a black tie party, so Perry quickly leaves and comes back a few seconds later wearing a tuxedo. While Perry chases Doofenshmirtz, Linda and Lawrence discuss male and female Egyptians wearing makeup. At the restroom, Candace tries to restrain herself from busting her brothers, but she hears two ladies talking to each other. One points out that the other is breaking her resolution against eating sandwiches in the bathroom, but the other lady states that it's not midnight yet. Candace decide to bust them before midnight starts and runs back to her house. Phineas activates the giant New Year's Ball to go up just as Candace arrives, but Irving tells her that he's live-streaming the event on the Internet so that everyone could see it. Candace tells the camera that she's going to bust Phineas and Ferb, and runs back to City Hall. After she leaves, Irving tells the camera that she never busts them and "Internet-land" isn't real. At City Hall, Doofenshmirtz and Perry runs into the coatroom and fight each other. Later, Candace returns, exhausted, and Jeremy offers her an apple cider. Candace refuses since this is her last chance to bust them; Jeremy realizes she's still having a relapse. Candace plugs her cellphone into the giant screen, showing the giant New Year's ball, but everyone finds it amazing. As Candace tries to find Linda, a woman states that if they were her boys she would bust them; Candace asks her to adopt her. Phineas pulls the lever again to drop the ball, since it's almost midnight. At the coatroom, Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry trapped in a straitjacket and hears that it's one minute to midnight. He readies his Resolution-Changer-inator and runs to the stage. Perry escapes the straitjacket and, wielding a chair, rushes toward Doofenshmirtz. However, Perry puts down the chair and sits down, letting Doofenshmirtz proceed with his plan. As everyone counts down to midnight, Candace tries to get Linda's attention but finds her and Lawrence about to kiss in the courtyard. At the same time, the kids count as the giant New Year's ball goes down to earth, and the lady in the bathroom tries to finish her sandwich. At midnight, Doofenshmirtz activates his Resolution-Changer-inator to the crowd and ask what their New Year's Resolution is; they all say that they will follow Doofenshmirtz as their new leader. Doofenshmirtz, happy that his plan has worked, insults Perry before ordering everyone to follow him to take over City Hall; however, no one follows him. He then asks why they aren't following their resolution, but a man tells him that no one keeps their New Year's resolution. Doofenshmirtz then realized that Perry knew this was going to happened even after fighting each other. Perry then gives him one of Norm's New Year's noisemakers and they both join the party. Everyone then dances for the New Year, both at the City Hall party and Phineas and Ferb's ball. After the kids exit, Ferb launches the giant New Year's ball into space, where it explodes into fireworks. Candace and Jeremy go to a balcony where Candace tells him that she won't be able to keep her resolution. Jeremy tells her it's okay since he likes her just the way she is. They wish each other a happy New Year and kiss. Transcript Songs *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Kronk for Hire" (instrumental) *"Happy New Year" End Credits Second verse of "Happy New Year", along with Norm saying "Happy New Year!" and kissing an air conditioner. Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line He was also shown counting down alongside the others. What'cha doin'? None. I know what we're going to do today! Where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry lifts a patch of ice in the backyard and drops down into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode takes place in the New Year. *Clyde and Betty-Jo Flynn, and Reginald and Winifred Fletcher make cameos. *It appears that Gretchen and Irving are in romance, along with Katie and an unnamed boy as seen in the background when Baljeet and Ginger are dancing. *Toward the end of the song, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro is dancing with someone in her living room on the ball Phineas and Ferb made, this was confirmed to be Isabella's dad by one of the creators of the show. *Towards the end of the song, Perry can be seen dancing with Doofenshmirtz on a couple spots on the ball Phineas and Ferb made. Production Information *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "Fa-la-la-lidays". * This episode, along with "For Your Ice Only", are the first episodes aired for Season 4. * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on November 30, 2012. * In Canada, Latin America, Taiwan, and Hong Kong this episode was the Season 4 premiere before Season 3 ended. This was done in order to broadcast the episode in the New Year season, even though Season 3 had not yet ended by that time. * This episode aired around Chinese New Year in Taiwan and Hong Kong. * This is the first episode directed by Sue Perrotto. * Olivia Olson sings "Happy New Year" in this episode. *This episode, along with its paired episode, was originally announced as a winter vacation special featuring seasonal sports and a New Year's celebration. *For unknown reasons, this episode didn't air in the New Year season in Scandinavia, Germany, and Hungary. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2012. International Premieres *December 14, 2012 (Family Channel, Canada) *December 27, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *December 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *December 31, 2012 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *February 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Taiwan and Hong Kong) *April 20, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *September 27, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *September 29, 2013 (Disney Channel Hungary) *December 23, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *December 24, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *December 29, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *December 30, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *December 31, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia and Asia | Disney XD UK) *January 4, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *August 24, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) *December 2, 2014 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) Errors *When Doof asks the outdated moustache man what his resolution is, the man's head is in front of his tuxedo. *Major Monogram greets Perry with "Morning, Agent P," but it is nighttime. * At certain points in the episode, Isabella's scarf briefly changes to a darker shade of purple. *When Phineas is saying he's excited to finally see the New Year's ball drop, Ferb's hair is outlined with black instead of green. *Phineas and Ferb's ball lands way too early before the audience finishes the countdown. It should've landed at the final second WHILE Doofenshmirtz uses the Resolution Change-inator on the audience. *Perry wore a tuxedo at the party in City Hall, but during Happy New Year, he wasn't wearing a tuxedo while dancing with Doofenshmirtz. *Katie is nowhere to be seen during the kids' conga dance. *Just before the clock hits midnight, Candace is looking at Linda and Lawrence about to kiss in the courtyard. After the countdown and when the song begins, Candace is immediately on the dance floor waltzing with Jeremy. Linda and Lawrence have also appeared on the dance floor even though it has been about twenty or thirty seconds since they were in the courtyard. *Doofenshmirtz says he hates New Year's according to the song I Really Don't Hate Christmas. *As Phineas is pushing the lever to drop the ball, Adyson's sweater is red. *When Phineas and Ferb begin to drop from the ball, you can see the Earth below and you can see that it is connected somewhere in South America. (We know that Phineas and Ferb live in the U.S.) *The ball drop would've taken more than a minute as it descends from outer space and takes longer to drop from there. Therefore, the pole should've been 77 feet (23 m) long. (Although they do drop the ball before the one-minute-to-go mark.) *Up close the Resolution Changer-Inator says "Resolution Changer-Inator", but zoomed out it is wordless. *At some points in the episode, Milly's hair is lighter. *During the close up of the three kids on the infinity slide in the song, they weren't wearing their coats, but when they join the conga line their coats suddenly appear on them. *While the kids were watching the fireworks, if you look closely you can see Baljeet and three other kids have their eyes not outlined. *During the ten-second countdown to the new year, it actually took MORE then ten seconds in real life. Also, everyone didn't count down in ten seconds, it technically took twenty seconds. *When the camera shows everyone walking into City Hall, no one is wearing any coats. *When Linda and Lawrence enter the party, part of Linda's collar turns black for a split second. *The same shot of everyone walking into the party outside is used again when Doofenshmirtz arrives at the party. *When Linda has her coat on her hairband is black, but when she takes her coat off her hairband is blue to match her dress. *When Candace and Stacy arrive at the party, Candace's hair is superimposed over the top of her coat. *If you look closely, an image of Doofenshmirtz and Perry dancing is on the New Years Ball at the end of the song, which should only be possible if the boys know Perry's secret identity. *When Jeremy says "That's okay, I like you just the way you are" Candace's eyelashes are not filled in. *When Phineas pulls the lever to raise the ball, the lever is in front of him. But later, when he pulls the lever to drop the ball, the lever's location moves slightly to the left. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a Pharmacist ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes", "What'd I Miss?"). *Candace can't hold her busting obsession. ("Hip Hip Parade", "Robot Rodeo", "The Great Indoors", "Perry The Actorpus") *Perry's lack of pants is mentioned again. ("Doofapus") *Jeremy tells Candace he likes her just the way she is. ("My Fair Goalie") *Despite this episode supposedly taking place after summer, snippets of this episode are seen during both the "Phinabella" montage and final song in "Last Day of Summer". Allusions *The tradition of dropping a ball to count down to midnight on New Year's Eve originated in New York City in 1907-1908. It remains arguably the most well-known of all New Year's celebrations, and has inspired similar celebrations around the world. *''Gangnam Style ''- During the song and montage, Phineas and Ferb are shown imitating the viral music video by Korean singer, Psy. Phineas was dressed up as Psy and Ferb was dressed up as Yoo Jae-Suk, the man in the yellow suit from the video. Also, in the very next shot, Isabella and the Fireside Girls do the dance. *''Auld Lang Syne'' - Auld Lang Syne, mentioned by Ferb as literally meaning "old long ago", is a Scottish poem written in 1788 by Robert Burns. It's generally sung to celebrate the beginning of a new year. And, at the beginning of the episode, the song is heard. *Various famous dance moves: During the song and dance montage various dances can be seen, in order: The Running Man, Staying Alive, Voguing, Swing Dancing, the Monkey, and a Conga Line. Trivia *When Phineas and Isabella are spinning each other, one of the hair strands in Isabella's right bangs is dangling. *Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Linda and Lawrence were the only guests at the party who were not hit with the Resolution Changer-inator. *Fifth episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Fourth episode which is not set in the summer ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit","For Your Ice Only") *Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford wear their same winter outfits from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" **Isabella uses the same mulberry-colored dress and leggings from "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". *Fifth episode to only take place at night. ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit", "When Worlds Collide", "Blackout!") *Second time Candace and Jeremy kiss. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Stacy and Coltrane are seen as a couple again. ("The Baljeatles") *Third time Perry was frozen in ice. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Out to Launch") *Fourth time Perry wears a tuxedo. ("Undercover Carl", "Swiss Family Phineas", "The Remains of the Platypus") *The dress Candace wears to the party is the same dress she wore to the Summer Cotillion in "Gaming the System" with the exception that it's purple. *Third time Phineas and Isabella spin each other around ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Minor Monogram"). *Second time both Clyde and Betty-Jo Flynn, and Reginald and Winifred Fletcher appear in the same episode. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *This is the second time Candace isn't shown reacting in shock when a busting attempt fails. The first was when Linda saw a dandruff commercial in "The Fast and the Phineas". *This is also the second time Candace knows Phineas and Ferb did something even though she didn't see it yet. This also occurred in "The Flying Fishmonger". *Second episode to end at midnight, and also the second episode where Candace waits until then to bust Phineas and Ferb, although in this episode she had to bust them before midnight ("When Worlds Collide"). Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Isabella's announcer voice, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl *John Viener as Norm *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Additional Voices *Luc Robitaille as Himself * Additional voices: Grey DeLisle, Michaela Zee, Todd Stashwick, Robert F. Hughes de:Die Neujahrsweltraumkugel es:¡Feliz Año Nuevo! pt:Feliz Ano Novo pl:Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! pt-br:Feliz Ano Novo! vi:Happy New Year! Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Irving Du Bois Category:Norm Category:Holiday episodes Category:Episodes in other seasons Category:H